


Worse Ways to Go

by creepy_shetan



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan has a theory about Guy. The others aren't amused.</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/9/20 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Ways to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



“Ow! Watch it, Much!”

“Do you want me to cut you free or not?”

“Quiet, both of you,” Robin said, eyeing their surroundings for any sign of movement.

Allan gave a short thoughtful hum as he rubbed the marks on his wrists.

“What is it?” Will asked.

“Not as numb this time, or bruised.” He suddenly smirked. “Y’think the cooler weather has put Gisborne in a better mood?”

Much and Will gave him confused looks. Robin lowered his bow, satisfied that they were alone.

“He oughta hate the summer, y’know. Riding a horse while wearing all that leather must be hell on his--“

“That’s enough, Allan,” Robin cut in, voice stern despite the accompanied eye-roll.

Undeterred, Allan shrugged. “I’m just saying. It was a bit like he was enjoying the forest for the trees... or something.”

“He must’ve really liked these two trees, then,” said Will dryly. “For us to die under.”

“And their pretty little leaves,” Much chimed in as he grabbed a handful of burnt orange and tossed it over Allan’s head, “could bury you so no one would ever find you.”

Allan caught one leaf and watched it blaze in the sunlight. “They _are_ pretty, aren’t they?”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Robin Hood (disney or bbc), any outlaw, autumn in Sherwood  
> The theme: Autumn  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/463797.html?thread=71619253#t71619253).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
